Welcome to College
by Beryl Butterfly
Summary: Bella introduces Alice to the wonderful world that is college. Femmeslash, AU, AH


**AN: blah blah blah yah the normal, I don't own these characters... But I think you all know that by now.**

**WARNING: This is femmeslash; if you don't like it don't read it.**

Rain pours down streaking the window of my dorm room. Cool beads of condensation dampen my finger as I trace the lines left behind the running water drawing obscure designs against the moist glass. Behind me across the room lay my unpacked discarded suitcase. Everything I own sits crammed into that one small valise.

A new beginning, a chance to start over. That is what Esme promised, what she used as her biggest bargaining chip in her plight to get me to apply to out of state colleges. The fact that news of my little incident had made it all the way to my mothers Twitter account is more than just a little embarrassing.

A cold hard laugh escapes me as I remember the day that started it all. How was I supposed to know it was all a set up from the beginning. She was so beautiful. Her laugh had lifted the droll atmosphere of the entire classroom. Her smile brightened up every room she walked into, and for some reason she chose to shine her smile in my direction.

I knew something was not quite right. No one ever smiled at me. No one ever laughed at anything I said. I was simply a nobody, the strange girl who sat alone at the corner table in the lunch room. The girl that no one wanted to be friends with. The crazy girl who had said no to the hottest guy on the football team in sophomore year. Ever since the day I said 'not interested in guys, thanks' I had been a pariah, an outcast.

Her tray sliding across the empty table and bumping up against mine had shocked me out of my vivid fantasy in which she had a staring roll. Her long blonde hair had shone brightly in the evening sun as I pulled her down on top of me. Her sudden appearance shocked me so badly I stuttered choking on my sandwich and barely kept myself from falling to the floor. A roar of laughter at my flailing arms rose up around the cafeteria, but all I could focus on was the silken feel of her hand gently holding my wrist.

"You okay?" She asked, her voice soft as she steadied me in my seat.

Opening my eyes I look out at the falling rain once again. Tears linger on my cheeks slowly trickling down wetting the neck of my old track shirt. "Don't think about her Alice. That's in the past leave it there." I command myself wiping the tears from my face harshly.

Never again will I fall into a trap like that again. I won't let myself fall for anyone. I won't let my words or actions betray what I feel inside. No one will ever know here, they can't.

A soft thud sounds throughout the room as I finish wiping the last of my tears. "You okay?" A soft velvety voice asks from behind me.

Closing my eyes against the barrage of new tears threatening to break free from just those simple words I turn to see who is speaking to me. She is fairly tall, well compared to me at least. Her long brown hair hangs softly around her face reaching below her belt. I fight back the urge to reach out and touch it, wondering if it is as soft as it looks, instead I run my fingers through my own short cropped hair. Most likely making it stand out in exactly the wrong way but I don't care. I pull on the ends slightly as my fingers slip back out.

"Um yah, yah I'm good. Sorry bout that." I stumble on my words trying hard not to let my face show the turmoil of feeling surging through me right now. "You must be my roomie then." Oh god please don't let her be my room mate. I can't deal with this. "Hi, I'm Alice." I finish, my voice breaks on my name as I hold out my hand.

"Hi there, I'm Bella. Um yah this is room 226 right." She answers grabbing my hand and shaking it gently. Her hand feels as soft as rose petals as she holds mine gingerly, her fingernails polished a sweet pale pink, match a small gem stone set just off center in a heart shaped initial ring bearing the letter R.

I quirk an eyebrow while gazing at the ring wondering to whom the initial she bears belongs. Of course her heart is already claimed. I mentally smack myself for even allowing the thought that she may not be and especially for considering that she might be interested in someone of the same sex.

A quick mental lashing follows reminding myself of how badly I was hurt when I dared let anyone know how I felt. How horribly it went the last time I let anyone see through my cover and admitted the truth of who, of what, I am.

Bella's small light laughter and a squeeze on my fingers breaks me out of my daze. Mortification colors my cheeks as I look down to see that not only am I still holding her hand, but I have twisted my hand in her grip and interlocked our fingers. Her long but delicate digits wiggle playfully within my grasp.

Shyly with my head tilted low the shoelaces of my sneakers become so terribly interesting. The bow on the left shoe is just barely remaining tied. I pull on it with the toe of my other sneaker creating a believable reason to lean over and escape any further eye contact. Letting go of her hand I quickly bend over and become immersed in the chore of tying my shoe. As soon as I finish I slump over to the bed on which my suitcase rests. Sitting with my back to the wall I stare vacantly trying to wish myself to anywhere but my current embarrassing position.

A small cough calls my attention be it fleetingly toward the tall brunette left standing by the window. Alone now she shuffles her feet uncomfortably. "So I guess I will just take this bed over here then." Bella mumbles as she begins the slow process of moving her multiple bags from the entry way to her bedside.

She strains under the weight of one of the largest duffels and smiles toward me sheepishly, silently asking for help. I can't stop the slightly over excited grin from forming on my face as I spring from my bed and nearly dash across the room to help her heave the duffel from the floor. With both our combined force we manage to lift the massive piece of baggage about an inch off the floor. Setting it on the toes of our shoes we slide our feet inching slowly toward Bella's bed.

Suddenly she stops all movement, the unexpected change in momentum creating an undesirable heat in my hands from the rough strap. I drop the bag on our toes squealing and rubbing my hands together just in time to feel the god awful heavy bag smash my feet. "Ouch, fuck, ow ow ow." I wave my hands around as I scream. Bella stands there amused at me not even flinching at the immense weight now setting solidly on her feet.

Finally with a shrug of her shoulders she begins laughing. Her joy flushing her cheeks the most delicious shade of rose. Her lips pull more to the right than they do the left creating a small dimple in her right cheek as her lips part over perfectly straight brilliantly white teeth. My tongue sneaks across my lips before I fully realize the consequences of my actions.

Bella's eyes widen as she stares at my vulgar motion, she remains speechless utterly silent. Her rolling laughter and playful stance of a moment ago abandoned in the splitting of a second.

"Alice?" She stutters her gaze never moving from my lips as my tongue continues to trace their contours.

I stand there like a full on perve lost in my own little fantasy of what it would feel like to have my tongue tracing along her lips, feeling the smooth porcelain of her teeth grazing over it as I kiss her. My mind pictures fully the way her hair would feel running through my fingertips. My fingers twitch at the imagined pressure her skin would exert against my nails as I scratch them down her thighs so easily imaginable beneath her tight denim skirt.

"Alice!" Bella yells this time her hands pull frantically and futilely at the thick braided straps of the duffle.

Breaking out of my self induced fog of hormonal bliss I stare at her trying to figure out what might be causing this rash urgency. My mind searching for anything I may have not noticed that would incite such frenzied behaviour. Trying to work out a polite way to ask her what the hell is wrong I simply stare dumbfounded as I hear my treacherous voice grunt, "Hu?" Damn it Alice, geez what was that. Holy fuck can't you at least think of something to say that makes you look like you have a higher IQ than a fucking ant?

I guess my face must have looked just simply brilliant because that ringing laughter made an amazing reappearance complete with shaking sides and her face flushing bright red. "Your toes." Bella gasps out between breaths. "The bag... your face... you biting your lip... moans." She laughs releasing the handles of the bag dismissing it as a useless endeavor. In a move of grace I have never seen the likes of before she slides to the floor her knees up to the sky in a sit up position as she rocks back and forth slightly holding her sides and laughing. "Oh... my... god... I am sooo sorry." Her chest rises and falls with deep laughter as she forces a serious countenance trying to calm herself.

I smile down at her sweetly loving the way she reacts so normally. There are no forced emotions, no fake attempts at humor. She does not hide behind a well constructed wall of moderate emotions to save herself from any reprimand that might come her way. Bella is obviously the type of person I have always dreamed of being. Bella is free. Her spirit shines in every bright meeting of my eyes with hers. Her love rings in every laugh. Her laugh is not condemning or belittling even when she was telling me how foolish I look it is simply an outward sign of her internal joy.

Bella looks up at me with big doe eyes a crease of concern showing on her brow. "You okay?" She asks. Once again her bubbling laughter coming to a complete halt. Her hand lifts taking mine lightly forcing my eyes to meet up with hers once again. The utter concern I see lying there causes my eyes to burn.

With my free hand I wipe away the moisture before true tears can form. Damn it again with the stupid emotion. Fuck, can't I even make it through one lousy day without coming undone at the seams, and here I am in front of probably the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on. I have to live with this girl for the next nine months I can't let her think I am a freak yet. Sure she'll find out soon enough and she will probably even ask to be moved when she does learn my secret. Of course she will dummy no girl in their right mind would feel safe sharing a room with you.

Her big innocent brown eyes stare up into mine as if searching my soul for the cause of my disturbance. Searching my soul is something I can never let anyone do. Stumbling around in my mind for a reasonable excuse I mutter out an almost intelligible stream of word vomit. "Um you stopped and I couldn't hold the bag any more and my hands are blistering and it hurt and I dropped the bag on our feet and that hurt and you sat there laughing at me and and and..." Damn it the fucking tears simply won't stay away.

I feel the treacherous warm liquid streaming down my face as I stand before this beauty nearly shaking in my embarrassment. Well at least she just things I'm a fruit-case instead of a perve. At least she has not realized that those damn moans were not from the simple pain of the hideously heavy bag on my toes.

A light-bulb lights in my brain as I find my out, a way to distract the attention from myself.

"What the hell is in this bag anyway, gold bars?" I ask in as playful voice as I can. "and why the hell aren't your toes crushed like mine."

Focussing on my toes makes me realize they really are in screaming pain and I attempt to wiggle them out from under the dead weight of the bag. "Oh, I stole my brothers tour boots the last time he was home from Iraq." Bella happily answers as she looks down at her feet wiggling her calves and smiling back up at me.

"They are a little big, but they make me think of him and besides camo is just cool don't you think?" She asks wrinkling her nose and swaying her arms like a little girl. "Oh and the bag is full of my books that I just could not leave at home. You know the ones that you just want to read again and again. I swear if I could live forever I would never stop reading. Unfortunately there is this thing called a life that my father and my brother insist I have." She tilts her head, her smiling beaming as brightly as before as if nothing in the slightest way weird has passed between us.

Looking down I noticed once again her hand lay in mine our fingers intertwined. This time though I know for sure I did not do that. I couldn't, not again, not even I could be that stupid. Smiling down at her I look for a way to cover my awkwardness. "Need help up, I don't have steel toed boots on and um, I don't think I can move this damn thing by myself."

"Sure." She answers happily placing her other hand in my open awaiting one squeezing me tightly.

I pull hard. I know with the size difference between us she is going to have to help lift her own weight. It's not that I am weak, or that she is heavy. I mentally stop myself and gaze at her body once again. Her milk white thighs flowing from the hem of her tight denim skirt that is almost too short to be considered covering. The way her skirt hugs her thighs and ass make a very distinct and not so common feeling tingle and I notice my dry panties are not so anymore. Damn, Alice stop that right now.

I focus on the act of pulling her up, getting ready to heave without seeming as if I am so as to not embarrass or insult her. She hooks her toes up under the duffel lifting it off the ground two inches as she flexes the beautifully toned muscles of her calves and thighs and nearly springs up at top velocity. All movement comes to an almost dead stop as my arms wrap around her purely out of instinct as her body pummels into mine.

Her breath washes across my face. Sweet and warm, she smells of strawberries and cream; it takes every ounce of restraint not to just lick her right here. I want to know if she tastes as good as she smells. My arms release her waist and trail down her arms slowly. Goose-bumps follow the trail of my fingers down her warm flesh, making me smile. I love the way she reacts to my touch. I love that she is letting me be this near to her. No one has let me come within ten feet of them since the incident with Tanya became the fire burning the local rumor mill. Stupid high school. Stupid jocks. I silently lament as I make my fingers move from her silken skin.

My throat closes tightly at the thought of how close I just came to blowing my carefully constructed cover. I cough spastically as I reach down to attempt to lift the bag once more. "Um, Bella. Can we please get this off my toes now."

Her hands close around the handles one on the left of mine and one directly between mine. Her little finger rests on my index finger and as we lift the exertion causes it to move over and slide between mine. I let my imagination have fun with the idea of her holding my hand willingly. I love the idea of her fingers mixed with mine. I love the way her soft skin felt between my fingers, the way I could feel the very beginning curve of her wrist on my own as if our hands were molded to fit only to the others.

"Any day now Alice." Bella huffs as she stares down at me her face reddened from exertion. "God I am going to drop this thing again! Watch you toes!" She half yells half laughs as her hands slip from the handles and a resounding thud fills the room.

"Well, I'm glad my toes weren't under it that time!" I joke running my fingers through my hair as I stair at the hideously huge and monstrously heavy bag wondering how the hell we are going to get it to her bedside. "Push?" I question doubtfully.

"I think that might be a good idea." Bella answers. "I would say lets just unload it, but I don't see a bookshelf anywhere." With a glance around the nearly barren room I agree with her assessment. Shrugging I assume a beginning track stance with my hands on the bag and wait for her to mimic my pose.

"One, Two, Three!" Bella exclaims pushing with all her might.

The bag moves three feet and stands victorious over us as we collapse on the floor in a fit of laughter. Looking over I see Bella's hair plastered to her face, a fine veil of sweat causing it to stick. With one finger I gently brush it away and stare down at her. The added moisture simply makes her more beautiful. The harsh fluorescent light of the dorm room shines off her face making it appear as if a million little dusts of diamond were sprinkled over her face, each catching the light and sending off a prism of its own.

My staring has obviously embarrassed her again. Quickly she swipes her hand across her brow smirking at the water she feels there. "Well, my brother always said I looked like a girl but I sweat and play like a man." She laughs.

"Mhm." I moan a little imagining again before I could stop my mind from doing so what it would feel like to get to play with this beautifully naïve girl. Snapping out of my fantasy driven mind I change the subject from sweat and any other bodily fluids as quickly as I can. "So how did you even get this thing up here."

"Oh Dad and Jaz brought it up for me. Surely you saw them when we brought my stuff up. Of course you were kind of in a daze by the window tracing the rain and stuff. But man I thought my brother was going to have a coronary when he saw you standing in the rain and sunlight like that." She laughs her voice dropping lower as she whispers. "He looked like he had just seen heaven." I could swear her voice almost sounds wistful. "or an angel."

Joking to break the tension of our locked eyes and the quiet seriousness hidden just below the light hearted surface of this comment I stick out my tongue. "I think your brother needs to go see an eye doctor. He obviously does not see clearly."

"Maybe Jaz is not the one who needs their vision checked." Bella whispers under her breath as she pulls away from my touch slightly.

Silently I reprimand myself for the stupid and careless action. Of course no normal person goes and touches someone else in such an intimate way within fifteen minutes of meeting them. No only someone with a sick and twisted mind like my own who can't seem to go two minutes without imagining myself in this girls pants. I twitch my head to the side with the wry but fleeting thought that I would prefer being in her panties, not just her pants. There is a slight difference you know.

"Hello...." Bella echos waving her hand in front of my face. "Earth to space cadet Alice come in Alice..."

Her face is smiling but I cant bring myself to smile with her. Her words cut to close to the core. Too many times I have been called space cadet, weirdo, freak, loser, wannabe. Her words, be they most likely only meant in fun bring back the old lingering pain I can never seem to escape.

Standing I walk toward my bunk and rip open my valise grabbing out the first things I can find and my only towel and head back toward the door. "We're not going to be able to move that. I'm gonna go shower... maybe you can get one of the muscle-head guys to come move it for you." I mumble with my head low and crouched into my shoulders as I turn toward the exit, and my escape.

Nine months. How the hell am I going to keep the facade going for nine fucking months. I mentally moan as I walk purposefully and in somewhat of a pout toward the showers at the far end of the hall.

"Alice." I hear from down the hall. In a quiet whisper almost too soft to hear Bella calls after me. "I'm sorry."

Without acknowledging her call, without even the slightest turn of my head or wave of the hand I proceed toward my destination . I block out every sound and sight along the way locking myself in the only safe place this world has to offer me, my head.

The multiple user bathroom is already filled with steam as I walk in. Seven toilet stalls line one wall with brightly lit cosmetic quality mirrors on the other side. The entire bathroom carries an overwhelming scent of chemical roses. The air is so humid and saturated with air freshener I can barely breath. My lungs protest with every inhalation till I am curled in upon myself, shoulders hunched and back curved out slightly to ease my breathing.

I catch a glimpse of myself in the fogged mirror and am reminded of Quasimodo. Great so now I am the fucking hunch back of Notre Dame as if life wasn't going just so fucking well already. Snorting at my own black humor I shuffle toward the back quadrant putting on full hunchback effect for my own sick entertainment. Ten showers line the shining white tiled walls of the bathroom. Five to a side, each with their see through plastic curtains pulled back. The only exception being the furthest back on the right side.

Not wanting to invade anyone's privacy I choose the closest shower to the entrance also on the right side so that when everyone finds out what I am no one will be able to call me a peeping tom.

Turning on the water to the hottest setting I strip just outside the spray of water after pulling the practically useless door shut behind me. My fingers trace along the tiles as I walk toward the hot water, my clothes safely deposited on the floor outside the stall. My fingers dancing through the hot water as beads of the scalding liquid rain all over my body leaving me glistening in the pale light.

The hot water burns my skin leaving it a rosy pink. The pain feels so good. It reminds me of who I am and what I will cause if I do not watch my step. The process of getting my entire body under the stream of water takes three minutes. Sharp screeching ensues if I try to move too quickly into it. I do not want to bring attention upon myself.

I stand beneath the scorching water my nails scratching down over my breast and stomach adding to the pain of the shower. I want to feel this pain. I need to feel it so that I can remember what it felt like to have my world ripped out from under me, so I never make the same mistake again.

I splay my fingers against the wall holding myself up as my stomach knots in remembrance of that pain. A small sob escaping my throat.

The bathroom is silent around me. I let myself cry. In the sanctity of my shower no one can bear witness to the pain. I fold my arms around my knees as I sink to the shower floor my back facing the curtain to minimize the risk of someone recognizing me if the were to walk in and wonder who the freak crying in the shower is.

My shoulders shake as I let myself go. My eyes closed as I view the day my heart broke in painfully slow motion. I become completely lost, absorbed in my past.

Cool soft hands stroke over my shoulders drawing me out of my nightmare and back into the dream that prompted this shower in the first place. I jump to my feet cowering against the corner like a cornered animal.

"Alice?" Bella asks in a worried voice. "what are you doing? You can't do this, why are you hurting yourself?" she asks.

I refuse to open my eyes. I refuse to acknowledge that she is standing here in my shower. I refuse to think about the fact that I am standing here covered by nothing but a thin veil of water. Shaking my head I turn my back to her cowering once again in the corner this time to cover my shame.

Light caresses trace down unknown lines on my neck and shoulder. "Please Alice. Tell me, please. What hurts you so bad that you tear your own skin like this." Bella begs her voice breaking on a sob.

Bella's hands grab my shoulders forcing me to turn around. I spin unwillingly but I know she will not let me go. I have to end this now. I can not let her pity me.

I mentally prepare myself before opening my eyes to glare at her and tell her to leave me alone. I am unable to utter a word. The sight before me sends me reeling. Bella is there, less than two feet away from me as naked as I am. I had expected to see her standing there fully dressed and dripping wet angry at my antics and for ruining her clothes.

I stand locked in the throws of full mental and physical paralysis. Tears well in Bella's eyes as she looks down my body slowly, her eyes tracing each scratch along my body. Her hands lift slowly, her fingers slowly tracing down my body each laid beside a red slashed line. Her cool touch acting as an instant balm to the sting left behind. "Alice." she whispers her arms wrapping around my shoulders pulling me close to her.

I stand there immobile as Bella cries softly as she holds me. "You don't have to hurt Alice." Bella whispers. "You don't have to hide."

My arms snake around her waist holding her to me as I join with her sobbing quietly. "How did you know?" I ask quietly afraid she will still disappear from beneath my very hands.

"Everyone knows Alice. I knew before I came. Someone informed housing before assignments were even posted. Alice, no one cares. This isn't high school anymore." She answers with a steel strength to her words.

"But how can you stand there and hold me like this?" I ask as a new stream of tears wind their way down my cheeks.

"Seriously Alice did you think you were the only one like you? Did you think you were going to be the only lesbian in a school with over 50,000 students." Bella responds her eyes burning into mine with just the slightest hint of laughter in them.

"But... you..." I stutter unable to believe the words my brain is trying to process.

Bella's soft hands cup my face as she stares down into my eyes her lips curved up in a small sweet smile. "Yes Alice, me." She whispers.

As if in some tear jerker old film Bella leans in slowly. Every bead of water on her beautiful face reflecting the harsh lighting of the bathroom making her skin seem to glow like an angel, like my angel. Standing on my tip toes I lean toward her.

Our lips touch soft and tentative, hers feel so perfect beneath mine. Her lips are soft and full and move with mine perfectly. Just when I am sure she is going to pull away in disgust and declare this to be yet another evil, cruel prank; just when I expect to get my heart torn out of my chest and thrown to the floor to be publicly stomped on she does the unimaginable.

Bella's hands slowly and gently trace down my neck. Her touch leaving chills in its wake as her fingernails scratch lightly across my breastbone making me moan in pleasure. How many nights have I dreamed about being touched like this!

Opening my eyes I see Bella's bright with excitement. "Do you like that my little Alice?" She asks in a low sultry voice as she drags her fingernail lower slowly moving across the beginning swell of my breast. "Do you like me touching you like this?" She whispers between kisses. Her lips trailing along my jaw.

My hands slide down her sides grabbing tightly at her hips as my body presses closer to hers. My voice shaking and barely there I whisper, "Yes."

Bella's teeth nip along the skin of my neck biting and kissing till her lips close around my earlobe softly for only a second before her teeth bite playfully. Releasing my skin from her teeth she breathes in my ear a quiet, "Good, I would hate to be the only one enjoying this."

Shivers rush through my body as her teasing fingers move lower, her nails scratching lightly around my nipple. Tingles follow her every move as she smiles devilishly at me before kissing slowly down my neck. The feel of her lips ghosting across my skin is almost too wonderful to stand.

Needing to feel her, needing to make her feel what I am feeling I slowly trace my fingertips up her sides feeling her soft skin gliding beneath my fingers. The full curve of her breast is perfect beneath my touch. My thumbs curving over her breasts as my hands cup her gently. I roll her nipples beneath my thumbs smiling as they harden at my touch, knowing she enjoys my caress as much as I am loving hers.

A low growl like moan escapes Bella's lips seconds before she bites hard on my neck just over my pulse. Her lips and teeth pulling my flesh in her warm mouth before suckling on my skin. Moaning at the pleasurable pain of her bite my back arches pressing me further against her, my breasts now cupped in her hands being squeezed softly as her thumbs flick over my nipples sending amazing little currents through my body. Wetness grows between my legs as my muscles begin to throb in longing.

"No Alice." Bella groans quickly pulling my hands away from her breasts and pinning them above my head against the tile wall with one hand before giving me a reprimanding look. Her voice deep and authoritative she scolds me gently, "This is my turn. Are you going to be a good girl and do as I say?"

"Yes." I answer softly pulling my lip between my teeth and biting softly as I feel myself become more excited at this little show of power.

Smirking victoriously Bella places a chaste kiss on my lips before pulling away. "Good I would hate you to ruin my fun." she growls before slowly biting down my neck. Her teeth barely scraping over my skin making me want more. I want to feel her, I want to feel her marking me as hers. I want to be hers.

Lost in the feeling of her lips on me, the sensation of her teeth dragging down my skin I gasp as her teeth scrape across my hard nipple. Her tongue swirling around it, flicking across it at her fingers expertly roll my other nipple between them. My hips rock toward her as my head falls to the side. She continues to hold my hands above my head.

"Please," I beg wanting so much more of her, needing so much more.

Pulling away just a little Bella presses her thigh between my legs rubbing her warm wet skin against my throbbing heat. Sparks shoot throughout my body making me gasp as she rubs against my pussy. The thought of my wetness spreading across her skin drives me mad. God I want her to be mine. I need her. "Please what Alice? What do you want _my_ lover?" She purrs up at me, her eyes ablaze with lust and something deeper that I never thought I would see in someone's eyes looking at me. "Tell me what you want." She commands never flinching, never looking away, never letting any doubt or shame into her gaze. Her eyes filled only with her desire for me.

I speak softly but without wavering, my voice strong and filled with all the longing raging through my body. "I want you Bella. Please." I beg my body feeling as if it will explode if she does not touch me. "I need you."

"How do you need me Alice?" She purrs releasing my hands and tracing her fingers down my lifted arms, over my breast and down my body. Her nails scratching over my stomach and hips as her eyes bore into mine.

"Do you need me to touch you?" She moans. Bella slowly trails her finger down from my navel over my bare pussy pressing her finger between my lips and her thigh scratching over my clit just once. Every muscle in my body clenching with that simple touch, the lust in her voice so heavy it leaves a physical weight in the air around us.

"Yes." I beg my voice no longer as strong as it was, a slight quivering entering in as it raises slightly. My hips rocking against her hand needing her to touch me again.

"Do you want me to fuck you Alice? Do you need to feel me inside you? Do you need me to make you cum baby?" Bella asks, her voice dropping to just above a whisper her own hips rocking slowly into mine, her nipples brushing against mine as both our breath comes ragged and halting.

I press my body down against her hand and and thigh as I feel her finger teasingly circling my cunt.

"God, please." I moan.

"Please what Alice? I want to hear you say it. Tell me what you need Alice." Bella demands her finger and body stilling, all touch stopping as she stares deeply into my eyes.

With broken breath and barely whispered words I answer her closing my eyes to force the words out. "Fuck me."

"What's that Alice? I don't think I heard you." She whispers moving her fingers to trace back over my stomach. Slowly bringing her finger to her lips sucking on it slowly.

Closing my eyes again I breath deep preparing myself while trying to hold myself together. The sight of her sucking me off her finger, the idea of my taste in her mouth, on her tongue almost more than I can bear. My body pushing me toward what I can tell will be the best orgasm I have ever had. I part my lips to beg for her touch.

Bella's lips press hard against mine, her tongue licking over and inside my lower lip as her nails scratch up my inner thigh teasing over my cunt. With a quick move she pushes inside me deeply. My muscles clenching tight around her finger as she moves slowly. Her body pushing me harder against the wall as she claims me as hers.

Bella's hips press up against her hand pushing her deeper as she slides a second finger in my wet pussy pushing and curling, pressing against me in a way that sends a charge through every muscle in my body. Her moans matching my own as her thumb rubs over my clit. My body shaking as every muscle reacts to her touch, reacts to her love.

"Scream for me Alice. I need to hear you." Bella whispers burying her face in my neck as she fucks me harder. "I need you Alice, please. Please cum for me."

My head pressed hard against the shower wall, my body clenching and unclenching around her fingers as I rock against her. My legs shake, barely strong enough to hold my body weight, I moan. Little high noises issue forth with every breath, every inhalation shaking my body more, the little noises growing with every cycle of breath, with every second of growing sensation. My body so close to an explosion like I have never felt before. "Bella." I moan loudly, my head moving from side to side as she bites on my collar bone.

"Alice." she whispers, her body pressing closer to mine helping hold me up. "Mine." She moans softly against my skin the one word I have wanted to hear my whole life.

Electricity explodes through my mind, forcing every muscle to flex, my entire body going stiff as I lose control in Bella's arms. Every cell in my body electrified and set free at the same exact second, my body, my mind, my soul set free. "Bella." I scream as I float, as I soar.

Bella's fingers slow and still inside me as I relax into her arms. My arms and legs completely numb. My mind swimming with every emotion and every sensation. Bella's body is soft against mine. Her hands hold me lovingly as she gazes into my clouded eyes.

Bella lowers me to the floor pulling me into her lap and nuzzling her face against my neck as my breathing slows, as my heart steadies.

"Mine." She whispers softly kissing my cheeks where tears of frustration and anger and self hatred had streamed only a short time ago. Now she kisses away tears of joy.

"Yours." I answer, my finger tracing her lips softly before laying my hand over her heart. "Forever."

Minutes pass as we hold each-other lovingly. My heart held in her hand as I hold hers in mine. We are linked in a way now that will never be torn apart. We are two broken halves that had been wandering lost now complete and found again.

A small smile crosses Bella's lips as the water turns unbearably cold. "I think it's time to get out."

"Yah." I answer quietly standing and taking her hand in mine helping her to stand with me. "Thanks." I whisper gazing up into her eyes.

I grab our towels as Bella turns off the water. Carrying our clothing in our arms wrapped in nothing but our short white towels we make our way back to our shared dorm room. Each with a small happy smile on our faces. A few heads turn as we pass open doors, but no whispers follow our progress. No nasty glances are cast our way as Bella reaches out taking my hand in her own.

After discarding our clothes and getting dressed in our pajamas I lay in Bella's arms tucked under her soft duvet, with her warm breath against my neck.

"What were you thanking me for earlier?" Bella asks in barely a whisper holding me close.

Rolling over so I can see her I answer as I lock my fingers behind her back holding her to me. "For making me yours. For wanting me."

"You are mine Alice. I will want you forever." She answers simply without any doubt in her voice and with love shining in her eyes.

"Forever." I answer peacefully as sleep weighs down my eyes. I drift to dreams with Bella held firmly in my arms and thoughts of our future in my mind. "Mine." I hear myself mumble as I fall asleep.

**AN: The initial ring is Renee's if anyone noticed I never answered that question. So if you like it please let me know. Mesa loves my reviews.**


End file.
